Fluorescent dyes or stains can be used in the detection of nucleic acids, such as DNA and RNA, and biological samples involving nucleic acids. Nucleic acid polymers, such as DNA and RNA, are involved in the transmission of genetic information from one generation to the next and the routine functioning of living organisms. Nucleic acids are thus of interest and the objects of study. Fluorescent nucleic acid dyes that specifically bind to nucleic acids and form highly fluorescent complexes are useful tools for such study. These dyes can be used to detect the presence and quantities of DNA and RNA in a variety of media, including pure solutions, cell extracts, electrophoretic gels, micro-array chips, live or fixed cells, dead cells, and environmental samples.
Nucleic acids may be separated via gel electrophoresis, wherein the nucleic acids are placed in a gel, such as an agarose gel or a polyacrylamide gel, and electrophoretically separated. The separated nucleic acids may then be visualized. According to one method, referred to as post-gel staining or post-staining, the gel may be stained with a nucleic acid dye solution and then viewed with an appropriate transilluminator. According to another method, referred to as pre-cast staining, the gel may be premixed with the dye during gel preparation, prior to visualization. Such a gel that is premixed, or pre-embedded, with a nucleic acid dye may be referred to as a pre-cast gel. Nucleic acids separated by a pre-cast gel can be visualized directly with a transilluminator.
Several dyes have been used as nucleic acid gel stains. For example, ethidium bromide (EB), a relatively inexpensive and adequately sensitive dye, has been used as a nucleic acid gel stain. EB is associated with several disadvantages however. First, EB is known to be a powerful mutagen and carcinogen, requiring special handling and waste disposal procedures (M. J. Waring, J. Mol. Biol.I 13, 269 (1965); McCann et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 72, 5135 (1975); and Fukunaga et al., Mutation Res. 127, 31 (1984)). Second, EB has significant intrinsic fluorescence, which contributes to background fluorescence, particularly for post-gel staining. This intrinsic fluorescence is significant in the sense that actual DNA bands, particularly, any relatively weak bands, may be indistinguishable relative to the background. Consequently, post-gel staining with EB typically requires a destaining step to remove background fluorescence. The extra destaining step results in not only inconvenience, but also in additional human exposure to the toxic material. Third, when EB is used in pre-cast gel staining, the dye tends to migrate in a direction opposite the direction of DNA migration. This usually leaves one end of the gel with a high dye concentration, which contributes to high background fluorescence, and the other end of the gel with an insufficient dye concentration, which lowers detection sensitivity.
Asymmetric cyanine dyes have been developed as alternatives to EB for nucleic acid gel stain applications. These dyes have been reported to be more sensitive than EB and to be more efficiently excited by the 488 nm argon laser. The asymmetric cyanine dye, SYBR Green I, has been marketed as both a pre-cast gel stain and a post-gel stain. However, the SYBR Green I dye has only limited stability in commonly used electrophoresis buffers, such that pre-cast gels prepared with the dye have to be used well within 24 hours before losing utility. The asymmetric cyanine dye, SYBR Gold, has been described as being more sensitive than SYBR Green I as a post-gel stain. However, the SYBR Gold dye cannot be used as a pre-cast gel stain because of its low stability. Another asymmetric cyanine dye, SYBR Safe, has been developed as an alternative to SYBR Green I and EB due to its low mutagenicity (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0239096). However, this alternative dye is less sensitive than desired.
Development of fluorescent dyes or the making or the use thereof is desirable.